My home
by GelanFox
Summary: Petit moment de stress inutile entre nos compagnon. Petit OS tout plein de guimauve.


**Auteur** : Crazymofoyaoi

**Béta :** N'en n'a pas...désolé si des fautes traînent

**Rated :** Un petit K+

**Disclaimer :** Les films ne sont pas a moi...et patati et patata. Bref seul ce truc tout pourris m'appartient.

Bon ce truc est venus a 10h du mat, sortant d'un rêve et donc de mon lit, je me suis donc précipitée sur mon ordi ( a l'autre bout de la maison bien évidemment ) pour le pondre. c'est court mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. maintenant trêve de blablatage

A vous de juger...

* * *

><p>Je courais, je ne savais pas pourquoi je le faisais, mais je courais. Je m'en souvins à cause d'un long frisson qui me remonta l'échine. En fait je fuyais quelque chose. Quelques chose de malveillant, de grand et terriblement malveillant. Brusquement je sentis la terre trembler sous mes pieds. Ma vitesse redoubla en même temps que la terreur au fond de moi. Il ne fallait pas que je me fasse prendre. Pas une deuxième fois. Jamais. Jamais je ne retomberais là-bas. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi et vit une ombre dans le lointain, elle paraissait petite mais j'en étais sûre, je le savait au plus profond de moi, que ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique. J'aperçus un palais à ma droite et décidais d'y aller espérant y trouver asile.<p>

Plus que quelques mètres et j'y serais. Une autre silhouette se matérialisa devant moi. Je ralentis mais cette silhouette m'étais familière. Le gamin qui sommeillait au plus profond de moi avait envie de fondre en larme et de se précipiter dans ses bras, ses bras qui, j'en était sûr, me protégerais. Je m'approchais encore un peu et pu distinguer qui était cette silhouette. Odin, Odin tout puissant, dieux des 9 mondes se tenait devant moi, à quelques mètres tout au plus. Puis Thor atterris à côté de ce dernier. Des sentiment chaleureux gagnèrent mon cœur. Je ravalais mes larmes de petit garçon et dit :

« -Père ? Mon Frère ? Puis-je entrer ?

Les deux hommes tournèrent le regard vers ma personne, un regard froid, un regard froid qui cassa quelques chose au fond de moi.

-Qui est tu ?

-Mais enfin je suis votre fils, père.

-Faux, je n'ai toujours eu qu'un seul fils, et c'est Thor, donc qui est tu ?

-Je...Je...

Je baissais le regard et vit que mes doigts devenait bleu.

-Un Géant de Glace !

Je relevais le regard et croisais le regard dégoutté de mon frère et celui de mon père qui exprimait je ne savais trop quoi. Ils me tournèrent tout les deux le dos et rentrèrent dans cette grande battisse qu'était leurs palais. Je fût propulsé soudainement en arrière, comme par magie, et tandis que je criais, j'entendis une voix familière. Une voix masculine, rauque :

-Loki...Je suis là...Tu est sauvé...C'est bon tu est en sécurité...

Je fermais les yeux, sûrement par réflexe, tandis que je me sentais approcher mon plus grand cauchemar, Lui. Quand je les rouvrit j'étais dans un lit, un visage au dessus du mien, un visage qui m'étais étrangement familier, le visage de ma nouvelle vie.

-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Loki, tu est en sécurité maintenant.

L'homme, oui l'homme, me serra contre lui, maintint ma tête contre son torse. Je pouvait entendre un petit ronron à côté de mon oreille et voir un point bleu devant mes yeux. Je posais un doigt sur le métal du dispositif imbriqué dans la poitrine de mon comparse et fit des rond. Un. Deux. Trois. Et recommença. Un. Deux. Trois. Et recommença encore. Un. Deux. Trois. Ma respiration se calma petit à petit grâce à ça. Je sentit des doigts passer dans mes cheveux tandis qu'une phrase était chuchotée :

-Tu vas bien ?

Je fermais les yeux, sentit tout mes muscles se décrisper soudainement, et répondit.

-Oui, c'est bon.

J'hésitais un moment, relevais la tête, captais ses yeux noirs dans les siens, puis dit.

-Je t'a...

Je n'eus pas besoin de finit puisque un doigt était venu se poser sur ma bouche.

-Je ne t'abandonnerait pas Loki, dis moi ça quand t'en aura vraiment envie, pas par nécessité.

J'acquiesçais d'un petit mouvement de tête et la reposait doucement sur ce torse qui était devenu mon chez moi, plus qu'aucun autre endroit, et me rendormis aussitôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit moi plus tard<strong>

Les Avengers : Captain America, la Veuve Noire, Oeil-de-Faucon, Thor et le Dr Banner, étaient réunis dans le salon de Tony pour pouvoir s'enquérir de ses dernières informations concernant la menace imminente qui avait été détectée quelques heures plus tôt. A ce que j'avais compris en tout cas. Certains me regardait encore avec suspicion, même si j'étais là depuis plusieurs mois.

Moi je regardais cet homme. Cet homme qui blaguais avec les autres sans se soucier de l'atmosphère lourde qui pesait à cause de moi. Je le regardais jouer avec ses écrans pour donner ses explications. On aurais dit qu'il dansais, qu'il était dans son domaine, ce qu'il aimais vraiment et dont il était le principal créateur. Un ''truc'' se réveilla un fond de mon ventre, une nouvelle sensation me tordit les entrailles au point de me mener les larmes aux yeux. Il fallait que je le dise... maintenant. Je pris un inspiration apparemment bruyante puisque l'agent Barton se tourna vers moi d'un air encore plus suspicieux. Je l'ignorais superbement, comme a mon habitude, et pris la parole :

-Tony...

Il arrêta de parler et se tourna vers moi, son sourire disparut peu à peu, sûrement à cause de mon expression sérieuse.

-Oui Loki ?

-Je... , je pris encore ma respiration et me lançais finalement, je t'aime.

Ses traits se détendirent et il ouvrit les bras. Pour une fois j'écoutais mon cœur et non ma raison, qui me disait que j'allais avoir honte, mais je m'en foutais, et je me plongeais dans cette étreinte. J'entendis mon compagnon reprendre ses explications mais moi j'étais enfin à la maison. Je laissais sa voix me calmer comme elle savait si bien le faire tout en imaginant les mines déconfites des autres personnes dans la pièce. Je resserrait mon étreinte et laissais une larme couler.

MON chez moi.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! je sais c'est surement nul mais je viens de l'écrire. C'est juste un essais et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Alors une ptite review gentille serait la bienvenue sinon tant pis.<p>

Salut salut ^^


End file.
